


The Other Woman

by nancy199119



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy199119/pseuds/nancy199119
Summary: This story for now run outside the TV story line. It starts around ep 4,5.  English is not my first language if anyone can edit the work better just let me know, and I can add you as co-author.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story for now run outside the TV story line. It starts around ep 4,5. English is not my first language if anyone can edit the work better just let me know, and I can add you as co-author.

The Other Woman 

Amelia Kennedy hates this, Tom Kirkman is a nice man, and he could be an excellent president this country need during this crisis. Now she probably will destroy him, but she needs to save her daughter. A knock on the door, Emily Rhodes looks at her by the door, “He’s ready for you.” Then she turns around and leads the way to the oval office. 

Once they reach the oval office, Emily knocks on the door and inform the President “Ms. Kennedy is here.” Then let Amelia in. Amelia step into the oval office, look at the man she was so familiar with and now the President of the United States. He smiles when he saw her at the door and get up to give her a hug. She hugs him back; she needs any support she can get. 

Kirkman looks at her eye and asks, “how long has been, two years?” She smirks “coming to three” “Oh” He sight “I’m sorry about grandfather, the Chief Justice Kennedy, he is a good man.” She smiles sadly and murmurs a thank you. Tom try to break the heavy air “Your message said you need some help from me.” She is getting nervous and try to look away. Kirkman looks at her and confused. He knows she comes from money and probably even more political connection then him. The help she need must be a personal matter. He leads her to the sofa. She looks back at staffs in the room before she tried to speak. Kirkman understands and told all the staffs, “can we have the room please” and all the staffs leave. Not before Emily give a questionable glare to their holding hands. In Emily believe that Kirkman will never cheat on Alex, but she never saw this woman before, and they have been work together almost five years. 

Once the room is clear, she takes a deep breath and gives him a photo. He takes it, and it is a picture of her and two beautiful kids, a daughter, and a son. He smiles and asks, “Your kids? They are beautiful, just like you.” She looks panic again, finally gets enough courage to say “yes, and they are yours too.” Kirkman went blank, and he doesn’t understand. “This is not possible, how does that happen?” Amelia sight and look extremely guilty, “Do you remember three years ago, you had this big fight with Alex about whether you should keep working as the HUD secretary?” “Yeah, but how…” “You run into me at the bar when I also need a drink. We got drunk, and we had sex. We made a mistake I just left next morning before you weak up. I find out I was pregnant two months later. I know you love Alex with all your life and I don’t want one night mistake to destroy your marriage.” Tom still in shock and try to say something but fail. He takes an another minute to form a question. “Why you tell me all these now?” He let go her hands and tries his better to stay calm. But all he can think is that she has no right to keep this from him, keep his kids from him. Amelia sight “I don’t have any other way, Emma has leukemia, neither Dan or I am a matching donor.” Before Kirkman could say anything, she hurries up and tries to stop him from refusing “I just need a blood sample from you, Penny and Leo to test. I won’t tell anyone. No one needs to know. I can take and test the blood myself.” “You think I care about news?!” “You should, you are the President of United States. A scandal will destroy you.” 

He took a deep breath, standing up and look outside to the white house garden. “Did the kids know who their father is?” “No. They think William is the father.” He turns around, and he can’t believe it “You let that sick baster rise my kids?” “I’m sorry, we just started the proceeding at that time, we just separated! You know my family, I have no other way!” “Yes, you do, you can tell me!” “What you can do? Will you leave Alex and married me instead?” She turns around and raises back her tear, whisper “you made that decision a long time ago. You love her instead of me.” 

She goes back to the sofa and sitting down, bury her face in her hands. Her fine and nice brunette hair flow down like a water flow. Kirkman steps back and sight, he finally said “Let’s take my blood sample today. I will talk to Alex, and we can test the kids later.” Amelia looks up, even with tears on her face, her eyes beaming with hope. “If you match, we don’t need test penny and sitting. You have better chance to be a match then the kids.” Kirkman rolls up his sleeve, Amelia starts putting on gloves and open the needle package. As she ready to insert the needle, Kirkman said: “if you think I will keep this from Alex if I’m a match, then you should understand why I didn’t marry you.” Amelia stops on the harsh words for a second, but she proceeds like she didn’t hear a thing. 

As she picks up the blood sample, she says awkwardly “I will let you know by tomorrow.” Then she wants to leave. Kirkman stops her “tell me more about the kids.” Amelia sights, “Tom, listen I love you, and you can be a great a president even just from one term. I know you want to know them, you are a responsible father. But if you start that, you will want to be a father to them. It will destroy you and your presidency. Remember I grow up in this world, and I know how this world works. If I were a match, you would never know these.” She hands over the picture to him, and say “I understand why you didn’t marry me. Just keep this picture and leave them out of your life.” 

Kirkman takes the picture and sees her carefully cleans up herself to make sure no one would know that she cried. She wore her beautiful coat and heel like armor, and she walks away like a warrior. Kirkman set back at President desk, face to the garden and stare at the picture. The picture took from her family estate yard; he had spent a summer there with her. Three of them with a beautiful golden retriever. They all laugh, his daughter look more like her than him. With brunette hair and brown eye, she is just a mini Amelia. But his son looks so much like him, same light blond hair and blue eye. He doesn’t even know how she can fool anyone that the kids were William’s. His son looks nothing like that alcoholic bastard. He leans back to his chair and feels the day just get hard.


End file.
